


【白宇/朱一龙】男人都是大猪蹄

by Bagel_Beignet



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Beignet/pseuds/Bagel_Beignet
Summary: 大学生情侣一起去看电影发生的故事某人咸猪手





	【白宇/朱一龙】男人都是大猪蹄

“啊！”朱一龙忍不住浑身的一阵颤栗，喊出了声。  
“龙龙也舒服吗？”白宇低声说着小话，嘴唇持续紧贴朱一龙的耳朵，故意喷洒着热气往敏感的地带吹气。  
“小白，嗯.......别动了......”  
朱一龙想推开白宇的手，却反被一把抓住。  
“再一会儿就好了。”白宇说完含住了他的耳垂。  
“会坏掉的......”

 

*  
朱一龙曾经看到一句话，大致是这样说的：  
“男人都是大骗子，说好不进来的，结果恨不得把nang dai都塞进来。”  
不知此话出自哪位高人，当时朱一龙一眼晃过不以为意，甚至觉得有点夸张。  
然而当事情真得发生在自己身上后，朱一龙觉得网友的话不是没有道理诚不我欺。

 

*  
周一的时候朱一龙收到白宇的消息，说是朋友送了2张电影票于是第一时间想约朱一龙一同去看。说来也巧，票子是周三早上的，两人恰巧都没有课，于是朱一龙欣然答应了这突如其来的约会。

 

他们相约在朱一龙的宿舍楼下碰头。  
白宇看到朱一龙推门而出的那一秒喜笑颜开，打心底里的开心。然而待来人走近后，白宇的嘴角从上翘的弧度变为平坦，还用略带不爽的眼光看着朱一龙的裤子。  
不过转瞬，白宇整理了下情绪用很是严肃的口气问道，“朱一龙同学，你这裤子的洞......有点大啊......”  
朱一龙心情怡悦于白宇发现了他的小心思，有些自鸣得意，甚至骄傲得抬起了下巴，挑了挑眉反问道，“有什么问题吗？”  
“也.....没什么，怕你着凉呗。”

白宇抓狂得挠了下微卷的头发，恨不得马上变出一套针线包，把朱一龙牛仔裤左腿上那个大得过头，目测有15厘米长度的破洞补个严实，不让其他人有机会侧目和觊觎他宝贝龙龙的那片白花花腿肉。  
朱一龙饶有兴致得围观白宇把头发挠乱成鸟窝，便知道他心里定是不爽这个破洞牛仔裤的尺度，还不忘火上浇油说道，“这是时尚呀，小白你不喜欢吗？”末了不忘附赠甜甜的笑容。  
“怎么会不喜欢！龙龙穿啥都好看。”白宇明面上放过了自己的头发，内心却是更加澎湃，朱一龙刚才的笑容简直对他是心脏暴击。  
稍作平复了心情，白宇像往日一样哥俩好得勾搭着朱一龙走出了宿舍楼区域，内心却萌生了一个邪念。

 

*  
就坐后，朱一龙发觉他们的位置有点偏僻而且排数也偏后，他右上边再过去2个座位就是墙壁了。这场影片也只有稀稀拉拉的几个人观看，各自散落分布在不同的区域。  
电影开场后，大家像是默默达成了共识，纷纷朝中间的位置上挪动。  
朱一龙原本也想随大流挪个位，但是坐在外头的白宇却一把按住他的腿，意思相当明确。还把两人之间的椅子扶手翻起来，往朱一龙身边挤了挤。  
朱一龙只当是白宇想趁着人少与他亲密接触会儿，也没将这不符合常理的行为放在心里。

 

电影是一部简单直白的搞笑片，虽然笑点大部分老套，但是大家依然买账还是随着套路一波又一波发出欢笑。  
起先小情侣俩还是在认真看片并且随片中的节奏放声而笑，直到白宇的突袭打破了这份宁静。

“白宇！”  
朱一龙在影院里只能低声训斥不想引起他人的注意，然而对方依然我行我素的抚摸着朱一龙牛仔裤上破洞的部位——那片他暴露在外的肌肤。

“龙龙，你皮肤好滑啊。”白宇趁人不备偷亲了朱一龙的脸庞，手上偶尔轻点，偶尔手指绕圈滑行于朱一龙肤如凝脂的肌肤。  
“别摸了......”  
在周遭一片昏暗的环境中，触感似乎放大到了平日的几倍，朱一龙被白宇摸得有些痒，随即准备拍开白宇的咸猪手。转念一想，是他故意穿了这条牛仔裤在白宇面前晃荡在先，没想到真得把男朋友撩到在后。

“宝贝，我就摸一会儿。”  
朱一龙信了白宇的话，于是抬头继续认真看片。

*  
白宇的手并没有按照他所说的，反而越发不受控制越来越过火，朱一龙在他点火的动作下根本无法好好看电影。  
从最初的指腹轻触肌肤表面，演变为几根手指轻捏那片嫩肉，还不时往破洞的边缘滑去，蹭进了他的大腿内侧。  
如此，刚才白宇不肯换位置的行为有了很好的解释，好一个醉翁之意不在酒。  
在不算安静的电影院里，朱一龙似乎也能听到身边白宇吞咽口水和轻微的喘息声，于是借着屏幕的亮光偷瞄了身旁的人。看到了白宇已经略微撑起的小帐篷时，他不禁后悔没有在最初阻止白宇的动作。  
朱一龙按住白宇放火的手，“小白，太过了......”  
“让我在摸一会吧？”白宇有些哀求的声音说道。  
朱一龙放手算是默许了，但是再下去怕是他也要把持不住了。

*  
白宇信守承诺手上只专注于腿上的肉，然而嘴唇却贴着朱一龙敏感的耳朵展开了一番攻击。  
“白宇，我信了你的邪！”  
在白宇上下其手的攻击下，朱一龙全身发软双腿难耐得想要合拢。他欲推开白宇，然推过去的力道软绵绵得都化作了绣花拳，反而变成了某种调情的暗号。

眼见白宇的帐篷是越撑越大，朱一龙也想不管不顾干脆扑上去和白宇猛烈撕咬一番，但是最后的理智提醒着他，现在他们可是在公众场合。

 

呲的一声衣服撕裂的声音拉回了白宇尚存的理智。  
在他过激的动作下，正如朱一龙预测的，他的牛仔裤上的破洞从原先的拳头大小开裂，露出了大腿内侧更为敏感的肌肤。由于朱一龙白到反光的肤质，白宇像是妖怪见了唐僧肉，迫不及待得舔起了嘴唇。

“龙龙，咋们去厕所解决下？”

 

*  
一不说二不休，两人做贼似得一路弯腰小跑进了厕所。小隔间的门刚上锁，朱一龙也忍不住搂着白宇疯狂得吻起来，下体贴着他已经很硬的裤裆来回磨蹭。

由于隔间站两个成年男子偏挤，于是他们匆匆忙忙解决了生理问题便撤退了。走出影院都有些羞涩于在公众场合的放肆，转头互望有些忍俊不禁，像两个半大的孩子傻兮兮得笑起来。

 

事后某日，朱一龙得知那场美其名曰朋友赠票，其实是白宇自掏腰包时，他赌气自以为撩到了男友，其实是先中了他的套路，当然那已经是后话了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的亲们，欢迎去lof点赞和蓝手哟~笔芯  
> lof名字：大角鹿-小羊角


End file.
